Razza
Razza (also known as the Souls Thief or the Great Separator) is the main antagonist of the French-Korean movie the Rain Childrens. He is a nameless demon obsessed with souls who became tyrant of a Pyross town named Orfalaise, he is Akkar's father, Kirses's master, Skän, Tob, and Otar's former master and the responsible for the death of the Great Cosmic Dragon and the father of Skän, Rodos. He is voiced by Frederick Cerdal in French version. Description Razza is a purple-white demon, he has a pair of purple horns, a white skin, violet lip, he has a solar stone that can hide his demonic eye, he has purple and pointed nails, a purple priest's robe with a long purple cape and a yellow-gold necklace adorned with solar stones, he has a golden-yellow priest's crown adorned with solar stones. Since his skin is green cyan, he looks hideous and ugly. Biography Backstory When the Soul Thief slices the Great Cosmic Dragon in two. The climates are divided into two opposite seasons and the men into two enemy peoples, the Pyross and the Hydross. In Rain Childrens Years ago, he named himself Razza and became a high priest who plunged Orfalaise into the tyranny of the war, but Skän's mother, Beryl, impregnated the speech, because the population of Pyross diminishes, pissed off, he ordered his counselor Beryl to arrest him and sentence him to prison. Beryl asked his son Skän to beware of Razza and his followers. With his son Akkar, he ordered to make him his general, but he wants many more solar stones, since one of his soldiers see a cloud, he ordered his son to stow his solar stones, but he will never enough. Despite training, he sees his son running, forcing him to obey him and returning home. Since training to wield swords, he heard a dragon and sent Kirses to send Beryl to the dragon cell. Since Skän lost his mother, Razza has finished killing Skän's parents. Sixteen years later, when Skän, Tob, Djuba and his son Akkar became adults, he organized a party to kill Gulines, Skän managed to kill two Gulines, he ordered his son Akkar to make Skän his squire. During his speech, he sent his son Akkar with Skän during the trip to the Hydross's city Amphibole. Furious that his squire is not there and his son is dead, he will exterminate all those who oppose him, provoking a sacrifice for the Souls Thief. While the rebellious party party, Master Otar warns that Razza has gone mad since his son died and threatens to sacrifice the Pyross people. Skän, Tob and the rebellious arrive at Orfalaise, Razza sacrifices Djuba, but Skän stops him by cutting Razza's right hand with an arrow. Razza flees but Skän chases him. When Skän arrives at the temple, he sees the hand of Razza who is resuscitating, he is arrifted too late that he devoured many solar stones and many souls, Skän reveals that Razza is actually the Souls Thief, during the fight between Skän and the Souls Thief, Kallisto is transformed into stone, Skän pierces the heart of the Thief of souls in sword stroke and seeing an illusion of Kallisto who is actually a monster, Skän and the Souls Thief is fighting at the top of the temple, exhausted, Skän jumps in front, the Souls Thief raises his power to kill Skän, but Tob saved him and knocking the Souls Thief into the water, deformed, the Souls Thief drowns, when the fringes of the Great Cosmic Dragon meet, the Souls Thief dies while being crushed by the two statues, causing the healing of the Great Cosmic Dragon. Gallery 2278_S1.png|Razza's evil grin as reveal his true nature. 2278_S4.png|Razza with his son Akkar. EnfantsPluie19.jpg|Razza meet his fate. fond03_1024.jpg mk2-enfant-17-1.jpg|Razza rule Orfalaise. p3.jpg-r_1280_720-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg|Razza's evil stare and breakdown. Trivia *Razza is the only character not to be a Pyross, nor a Hydross, but a demon. *It is likely that Razza was responsible for Rodos' death, but it is never clear how he killed him with his sword. *Despite being a demon, Razza is immortal and he is as old as the world. *Unlike Pyross and Hydross, Razza has a purple-white skin color and does not have the fire element and the water element. *Its design is strangely similar to Frieza in Dragon Ball Z. Category:Collector of Souls Category:Tyrants Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Oppressors Category:Fanatics Category:Heretics Category:Elderly Category:Parents Category:Vengeful Category:Satanism Category:Power Hungry Category:Immortals Category:Satan Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Priests Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal Category:Paranoid Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Monsters Category:Deities Category:Nameless Category:Warlords Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Abusers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Slaver Category:Gaolers Category:Psychotic